


Four Lights

by xDomino009x



Series: Overwatch Academy [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asthma, Child Abuse, Electrocution, F/F, High School AU, Light Counting, Needles, One Shot, Orphan - Freeform, Psychological Torture, Short, Talon - Freeform, overwatch academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: Part of a series of One Shots for the Half Term Break of the Overwatch AcademyEven away from the Academy, Amelie isn't free from more training





	Four Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for stopping to read this one!  
> If you havent read the main fic already, this one goes with it but it's a stand alone too I guess :)
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy the read, just a short one this time

It was dark.

She was strapped into the chair again, a needle piercing the inside each arm like a drip. The metal was cold and hard under her skin, and she focused on that while the footsteps approached her. For the first day she had struggled, tried to get away, but all she had accomplished was the grazes on her wrists where her bonds had cut in.

One of the needles had almost snapped inside her arm, they’d told her. She had stopped struggling so hard after that, and now she just accepted whatever was to come.

She felt a hand on the back of her chair, fingers glancing over her shoulder. Big hands, strong hands that she knew would choke the life out of her if she failed to prove her worth. Talon was not a charity, they didn't take in poor orphan girls for no reason.

In front of her, a series of lights flashed on. They glared in the dark room, illuminating everything for a time before they flashed off again. She blinked quickly for a few moments, trying to chase away the colourful spots that flickered behind her eyelids.

“How many lights are there Amélie?” the voice asked her. She had hardly ever seen his face, but his voice was what haunted her. Deep, gruff but ever so civil. When she didn’t answer he gripped her chin, tilted her face up and held her there.

“Five,” she whispered, the fear creeping into her voice already.

The hand was not removed, instead the man tightened his grip and repeated,“How many lights, Amélie?” From beside them a woman moved forwards. Amélie had only seen her once, but remembered the flash of red hair and her voice. She removed the needles from inside Amelie's arms, wiped down the broken skin and stuck white pads onto her arms instead. Before she left she muttered something to the man that Amélie hardly even heard. But she knew what was coming, she had been through it before. Different methods of teaching, same methods of punishment.

Her failures were not going to be accepted so easily here as at school.

“Five.” More defiant this time. The reward for her defiance, a shock of electricity running through her muscles, tensing and untensing them for her. It wasn't painful, not yet, but she winced against the discomfort of it.

“There are four lights. How many lights Amélie?”

“Five!”

The man laughed, and even that carried his thick accent. He put both hands on her shoulders and squeezed until it was just about painful. “Do you want us to tell your little girlfriend what you’re going to do in the new term?” he whispered, his voice right beside her ear.

She shook her head, she could feel her chest constricting as it became more of an effort just to breathe. 

“Then tell us, Amélie. How many lights are there?”

“Four,” she told him, defeated. He didn't seem convinced, pressed his fingers harder into his shoulder. The more she tried to squirm from his grip the harder he held her, until she reaffirmed, more sincere this time,”There are four lights.”

He let her go with a sigh.

“Good girl.”


End file.
